The Fox and The Mutants
by sageof6way
Summary: This is the sequel to the Fox and the hound it is about 1500 year since the first story and Naruto is immortal and has watchred those close to him die. Unable to take it he wonder the world looking for his final battle unaware an enemy of his past will revel itself. I want their to be lemons but the moderator are kind of picky. Thank to SunglassesSkull for beting this story
1. The Uzukage stands again

The Fox and The Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

This is the sequel to the Fox and the hound

Chapter 1 the Uzukage stands again

It was said that there was a war a long time ago. This war brought many deaths and many legends. One legend was of the Uzukage who ended the war. He became an immortal by defeating the Sage, but at a heavy price. Over the years, decades and centuries the Uzukage was forced to watch everyone he's ever cared for die. The hardest one was of his wife Hana Inuzuka and his children. Unable to die, he wandered the world hoping to find peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

In a town, a blond haired man who looked 17 was heading to school at Bayville. "Why do I have to go to school?" the blond asked no one in particular as he frowned.

"Oh yeah," he thought with a sigh "my ID says I'm STILL 17," he thought, with an annoyed expression on his face, as he arrived at the school.

He headed towards the office and was quickly escorted into by the secretary. "Principle Darkholme; the new student is here," said the secretary.

"Send him in," she said as the blond walked in. The blond saw a brunette woman that looked to be in her 30's wearing a grey overcoat over a purple blouse. "It is an honor to be at this school," said the blond with a smile.

"Let us get you situated and off to class," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The class was busy as the principle walked in with the student. "Principle Darkholme; I see you brought the new student," said the teacher. The brunette nodded at the teacher before turning her head to the 'teenager' "Please introduce yourself," she said.

"Naruto Namikaze; a pleasure," said the blond teen with a small bow.

"Take a seat by Ms. Grey," said the female teacher, gesturing towards a young red-head. Naruto nodded his head and walks to the empty seat.

The red headed teen turns to Naruto "hey welcome to class," she said.

"Glad to be here," Naruto replied with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After school, while Naruto was walking home, he heard some kind of argument coming from an alleyway. The Blond headed towards the source of the commotion and sees a boy named Lance and his buddies walking to a young girl named Kitty, if he remembered correctly. "Come on Kitty don't be like that," said Lance as he stalks closer to the girl.

Naruto disappears and puts on his Kage robes. "Hidden Mist Jutsu," said the Kage as a mist role in "Heart, Brain, Kidney, Liver, Pancreas, Lungs, Jugular Vein; seven part of the body that cause instant death. Where should I strike?"asked the man as everyone shook from the killer intent.

"Who are you?" demanded Lance as he and his friend got back to back only to hear a chuckle.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Mist," said a deep voice as the mist clear and a man with a giant sword appeared, standing in the middle of the brotherhood. "Leave," said the orange robed figure.

"You better watch your back boy," said Lance as they fled.

The man turns to Kitty "are you alright young lady?" asked the man with concern.

"Yes thank you," she said in a relieved voice. "What's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"You can call me Uzukage," said the man as he disappears in a vortex of water.

A jeep rolls up with a rugged man driving it "Runt, you're late; what happened?" he asked as Kitty got into the Jeep and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Next day, at school, Naruto was practicing some basic katas during free Gym period by striking a tree with kicks and palms. After a while the female population gathered around the blond, but the man remained oblivious of his new onlookers as he was too wrapped up in his training. He stopped what he was doing when he finally took notice of his admirers and looked around. "May I help you ladies?" he asked as he looked into their eyes.

The girls rushed up and quickly encircled the blond then they flooded Naruto with dating requests.

Naruto smiled "I don't date due some bad experience; sorry" he said as flips out of the circle and walks away.

Naruto gets to a clearing, closes his eyes and meditates. "Okay, I give up, what's he doing?" asked a dark skinned boy.

"Let's ask him," said Jean Grey

The group walks over to Naruto as the blond is approached by Lance and his buddies. "Great style; I am impressed," said Lance.

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Lance," said the blond. "You need something?" asked Naruto.

"We could use a warrior like you, in our little… organization," said Lance with a fake smile and seemingly friendly voice. "So, how about it?" finished Lance as he put his arm over the blond teenager's shoulder.

Naruto removed the arm immediately. "I would like to politely decline; I don't joins gangs," said the blond. "Is that all you wished to ask of me?"

"You'll regret your decision; let go boys," said Lance as he walks away with his groups.

Naruto was sitting down unmoving until the bell rang. He got up and walked to his next class which was history. He listened as the teacher talked about the Civil War and took notes.

After class Naruto was walking in the school yard when he saw Kitty reading a book which he noticed was the one he had written. He starts to walk away when he sees Lance bothering the girl again as her friend came to her defense. Lance threw the book in the mud as he pushed the boy with shades back. Naruto sighed and walks towards the group. He jumped in quickly hit Lance in several specific points making him fall down. "This is why I did not join Mr. Lance," said Naruto as he walks to the boy.

"Are you alright Mr. Summers?" he asked as he helps the boy up.

"Yes… thank you," said the teen as he looked to an unmoving Lance struggling to move his arms and leg. "What did you do to me!?" asked Lance as he glared at the blond

"Pressure points, you will be unable to move for thirty minutes; I hope you learned your lesson," Naruto answered as Kitty looked at her book that was ruined.

Naruto puts his bag down. "Here," he said as he hands her the same book.

"I hate to see a pretty lady like you, depressed," said the blond with a smile.

"Err… thanks," said Kitty as a Jeep rolls up. A gruff looking man walked out of the jeep and up to the groups "what happened to Lance," asked the man with an amused smile.

"He was forcing himself on Ms. Pride; who are you and you better not try anything to Ms. Pride and her friends," said the blond as he gets into a stance.

"It's cool Naruto; he is our…" the dark skinned boy paused for a bit seemingly thinking of a proper term "guardian," said the dark skinned boy.

Naruto bowed his head "Forgive me for my rash action," said the blond.

"Tell me Naruto; that stance was Karate was it not," asked the man.

"It was; very good. You are not a novice in the martial arts Mr.," said Naruto waiting for a name.

"Logan Howlett," said the man as he shakes Naruto's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Howlett," said the blond.

"Normally I don't think much of people; but we should spar sometime," said the man surprising the group.

"Are you sure old man; don't want to hurt you to bad," said the blond as he smiled.

"Don't worry; I can handle myself," Logan chuckled as the two bowed to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to the mansion where Logan was asked for a spar. It looked unassuming as it was just a school. He reached the gate and pressed the intercom "Can I help you?" asked a female voice.

"Can Logan come out to play?" asked Naruto in a cheerful voice.

"He challenged me to a spar is he here?" Naruto asked in a slightly serious voice.

"He is currently out but told me to let you in; let me open the gate," said the voice as the gate opens.

He walks in and is greeted by a white haired female with a dark skinned complexion. A blush grew across his face. "Angel," he said without thinking.

"I am flattered," she said as she smiles.

"Sorry," said Naruto embarrassed while scratching his head.

"Can I come in and wait for Mr. Logan or do you want me to compliment you more," said the blond with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Come on in," she said as she walks inside as Naruto followed. As Naruto arrived in the living room, he sees a man sitting in a wheel chair "so you are the one who's going to fight my friend?" asked the man.

Naruto smiled "I am; thanks for letting us use your school," said the blond.

"My name is Charles Xavier," said the man as he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes as a student walked in "Naruto?" said Kitty.

"What's up," said the blond as he kept his eyes closed.

"So you're really going to fight Logan?" said Evans as he sat down in a chair.

"That's the plan," said Naruto as he looked at Xavier "Is there a room I can change into my gi?" asked Naruto.

"Ororo; can you take our guest to the bathroom so he can change?" asked the disabled man.

"Yes Charles," she said as she escorted Naruto to the bathroom and he goes in. Naruto gets out shocking the white haired female by what he is wearing. He's wearing a black gi with no sleeves showing off his arms and a v neck showing part of his chest "my god," she thought as a blush crept on her face.

Naruto smirked at her reaction "I am curious at the other female reaction," he thought. "You want to head back down stairs?" asked Naruto with the woman nodding her head dumbly. "She does have it bad," he thought.

The two headed down stairs shocking everyone with Naruto's physique. The boy looks at their own body while the females look at Naruto like a piece of meat.

The door opened and Logan walked in "good… you're here" Logan said as he and Naruto smirked. "Let's head to the gym," said the gruff man and headed towards the gym with Naruto following.

When they arrived at the gym the two opponents quickly moved to opposite ends of the gym's mat. Naruto bowed to his opponent as does Logan and they got into their stances. Naruto smiles "I see you using Karate" said Logan as Naruto start to dance like a break dancer.

"So you know Capoeira," said Logan. "I have never seen that style in action," said Logan with a challenging smile.

"Today is your lucky day," said the blond as he continues in his stance.

"Begin," said Charles from the side lines as Logan charges with a punch but Naruto goes low sweeping Logan feet from under him forcing him to fall, but the man quickly flips to his feet `and tries to kick Naruto who blocks it with his own as he goes into another form with one knee in the air.

"Muy Tai," said the blond as he grabs Logan leg and knees him in the chest making him gasp.

"Not bad; but…," said Logan as he grabs Naruto and throws him across the field. Naruto flips up and changes stance "Hebi Style," said the blond as he appears in Snake Kung Fu.

Logan growls "So you know a lot more style," he said with a smile and an excited look in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the side lines the students were amazed at the different styles Naruto was using. "Unbelievable; to master so many," said Ororo.

"He is a true martial artist; able to protect his mind from physics," said Charles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto jabbed several times at Logan with his snake style at several points on his body as Logan moves start to get slower until he falls down "I see you fought smart and hit pressure points on my body to slow my movement," said Logan as he gets up surprising Naruto.

"I was hoping to end this quickly; but more fun for me," said Naruto with a smile.

"I think we have seen enough Naruto," said Charles as both fighters looked at the side "we will have to continue another time," said Naruto, with disappointment in his voice, as he and Logan sighed and bowed to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto says bye to everyone after changing back to his regular clothing and walks out and gets ready for another school day.

Naruto smiles "that was fun," he thought as it turned to a frown "I can't get close to anyone however, it hurts me," thought the blond with a sigh on his lips. "What should I do Hana-chan," thought the blond as he walks back to his apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: This is second story of the fox and the hound. He has an id that says he is 17. The pairing will be my favorite Ororo and Naruto because she is hot as hell. Woof Woof.

Naruto only sparred in a gym not the danger room. So he does not know they are mutants or does he. I wanted to have Ororo get that reaction to show she is a woman when Naruto walked out with his gi.

Thank for reading

Second version Beta'ed by main man and good reviewer SunglassesSkull


	2. The Mall Battle

The Fox and the Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

The Mall Battle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week since his sparing session with Logan and he found great friends in the students of the Xavier Institute. Currently the blond was in class taking notes. "_Damn it, I hate math; it's so boring,_" he thought with a mental groan as the teacher went on and on about finding some boring formula to get an area or something he could care less about.

The blond looked at the clock; mentally counting down the seconds in his head "_3…2…1…_" and much to Naruto's delight the bell rang signaling the start of, his favorite class, gym. He headed to the field and saw the coach holding a football. "Alright we are going to play football," he said as he looked at everyone and saw Naruto stretching "why are you stretching?" he asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

The blond looked up "so I don't get cramps and pass out," he said without a care. The coach smiled "good job Namikaze," said the teacher. The man looked at his class "Alright I want everyone to follow Namikaze's example here and do some warm up with stretches; get to it," he said with two claps as the class groaned.

Naruto started on handstand push-ups making everyone look at him. Noticing the stares he stopped "what," he said blinking his eyes.

Evans looks at him "isn't that kind of hard?" he asked with the class waiting for an answer. Naruto looks at them "No; it's necessary for fighters and martial artists to do this with weights," said the blond as he started another set of handstand push-ups. "But I'm not wearing any at the moment so I have a day off," he said without stopping.

The teacher looks at Naruto intrigued "so what styles do you practice?" he asked curiously.

Naruto sighed "I'd rather keep my skills a secret," he informed the man with a shrug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The game itself was uneventful. With that being Naruto's final class the blond headed home. Later that night he went to the park to train. He walked to a tree and pulled out a bokken, a Japanese wooden sword, in the shape of a Katana and slashes the tree going through combos.

After his nightly training, Naruto headed back to his apartment and went to sleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. The rest of the school week went by quickly and when the weekend came around he decided to go to the mall for a signing where he chanced upon Ororo and Evan. He walked towards them "hey Mrs. Ororo; Evan," said the blond cheerfully.

The two looked at him "Hey Naruto my man," said Evan as the two did their special hand shake. Naruto turned to Ororo "and it is good to see you again my fair lady," said the blond with a bow.

Ororo blushes "Naruto stop hitting on auntie O," said Evan.

The white haired beauty cleared her throat. "What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Ororo with a blush still on her face.

"I'm going to a book signing that was scheduled today," said the blond with a smile as he walks to a book store and sees the owner "Sage for the book signing," said Naruto.

"You two have to get in the line," said the owner as he pointed to Ororo and Evan.

Naruto smiled "they're with me; come on guys," said Naruto and they follow him to the back. He toke out a book and writes something in it "give this to kitty to replace the one that was ruined by that Lance kid," said Naruto as his handed the book to Ororo.

"Um," said the dark skinned female nervously "can I have you sign mine too?" she asked with a blush.

Naruto smiles "did not know I had an older fan base," he said as he walked to the back. "Hang on," said the blond as he returned with a book. "I'm going to give you a new book Ororo ," said the blond as he wrote in the book "To my Angel and fan Ororo from, Sage," said the blond to himself as he handed the book to the blushing woman. Evan rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Thank you Sage," said Ororo as Naruto smiled. "I have to put on my costume," said the blond as he went to the back and walked out again with his sage cloak on with orange coloring under his eyes. "thank you make up," said the blond as he winks at Ororo.

"I'll be done in an hour; why don't you two walk around for a bit, do a little shopping and we'll meet up when I get off… at the eatery," said the blond as the two took their leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Naruto met the two at the eatery and they all sat down at a table. Suddenly, Naruto felt his chair and table shake; the blonde and his lunch mates got up only to stumble a little as the ground shook under them. Naruto quickly escorts the aunt and nephew out the door as cracks started to appear on the floor and walls. On instinct Naruto jumps up as the ground beneath him caves in.

Looking around the blond sees Lance and his friends wearing various costumes. "Come out Namikaze!" shouted Lance as Naruto closes his eyes. "Hey I think you flattened him," said an obese looking teenager.

Suddenly Lance hears a strange whistling noise and dodges a kunai, but it still managed to nick his armor. Lance turns to face the new threat and sees the Uzukage standing there; his face completely covered. "You!" shouted Lance as he brings his hand up and rolled his eyes back into his head causing an earth shake.

The Uzukage jumps up as the earth tries to grab him; landing on the ceiling upside down. "Are you done?" asked Uzukage completely bored. "Big mistake," Lance said with a smirk as he raised his arm again in an attempt to cause the ceiling to fall upon the Uzukage.

The former Kage jumped down, landing on his feet and moved quickly out of the way of the falling piece of ceiling. "Interesting; okay let's see what you boys got," said the Uzukage in a challenging voice as he looks at the four teens in front of him. Pietro ran around the Uzukage at incredible speeds "You're pretty quick," said the silver haired teen from behind the Uzukage. "But let's see if you're quick enough," Pietro said in a taunting voice as he ran back to his starting point. "To catch Quicksilver!" screamed the boy as he ran towards the Uzukage only to be tripped up by the Uzukage simply stretching out his leg. Pietro was sent flying through the air "wha-," was all that was heard from the speedster before he crashed into a wall, knocking himself out.

The big guy, Fred tried to punch the Uzukage but it was blocked one-handed. Fred tried with all his might to push the man back, looking like a sweaty pig from the exertion. After wasting his energy and tiring himself out Fred stopped to catch his breath, but went wide eyed when the Kage lifted him up and threw him at the same wall Pietro slammed into earlier. The blob of a man crashed into the wall knocking him out and fell next to Pietro. "Two more," said the Uzukage with a calm expression as the teen looking like a Toad jumps at the Uzukage only to be grabbed and thrown on top of the other two losers. "_Oh man, if this guy can throw Fred around and make it look easy; I better stay down and pretend to be knocked out_," thought Todd.

The Uzukage looks at the brown haired teen that was now fuming. "Your move," said the Uzukage as he put his arms to the sides.

Lance put on a strained face and created a few flat topped pillars of earth from the ground in a diagonal direction to catapult some rubble at the robed fighter. The man kicked the rocks away with little to no effort. "Your last warning leave," said the Robed Kage.

Lance growled and looked at his crew who were now starting to recover. Pietro was rubbing his head while Todd spit out a slime ball on the still unconscious Fred's face to wake him up. "Toad!" roared the now awake Fred as he tried to rub the slime off his face. The toad like boy hoped out of the mall followed by an angry Fred with Pietro and Lance in tow. The Uzukage sighed and walks away as Naruto appeared from where he was knocked into "what happened?" asked the blond with a fake look.

Evans ran to Naruto "man you alright," asked Evans as Ororo looked at the blond with worry.

"I'm good; they caught me off guard," said the blond with a raised eye brow.

"Let's get you to the mansion," said Ororo with a tone that left no room for argument.

Naruto sighed in resignation "fine; let's head out," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

When they arrived at the mansion Naruto was taken to the medical wing as Ororo and Jean appears in lab coats "alright take off your shirt and pants," said Ororo.

Naruto sighs "okay," he said as he takes off his shirt revealing his toned body and a big scar. Ororo and Jean both had blushes on their faces and some drool hanging on their mouths, which made Naruto feel very nervous.

"Where did you get that scar?" asked Ororo while tracing it with her finger.

"It was in a fight when I let my guard down," said the blond with a sadden expression as he told the tale.

"I was volunteering at an orphanage last year. One day a few thugs walked in looking for some kids to sell. I told the matron to take the kids and run as I stared down the ten thugs." Ororo looked intrigued by this tale.

"They each had a gun while I was unarmed; I knocked nine of them out, but the last one got a shot in that would have killed me. I turned so it went through my shoulder; almost immediately after that, the police came in and arrested the men and I was taken to the hospital," said Naruto as he looked at the two females who looked back at him eyes widen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto puts his shirt back on and walks out of the lab followed by a blushing Ororo and Jean. Naruto ran into Logan and locked eyes with the man making a hidden challenge.

Logan smirks at the kid's guts "Where you heading kid?" asked Logan.

"Home; it has been an exciting day," said Naruto as walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Naruto got home and looked at a picture of him and Hana at their wedding standing on his dresser. "what should I do?" he asked himself as he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was standing in a meadow and saw a figure appear through the morning mist making him gasp. Suddenly his wife appeared with a smile on her face "Hana-chan," said the blond as a tear rolled down his face.

"Naruto-kun; you shouldn't live in the past, but the present," she said with a smile as she fades away.

"Hana-chan; come back," said Naruto as he reaches his hand out.

"Live for the present Naruto-kun," she said as she fades away completely. Naruto stood alone in the meadow before it started to fade as well as Hana's words echoed one more time "live for the present".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto woke up suddenly "even now they haunt me," he said as he placed his head in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

End

Thanks to SunglassesSkull for the beting


	3. The Wild Battle

The Fox and the Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

The Wild Battle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, just a few minutes before the bell signaling the start of first period rang; the classroom was abuzz with several different conversations between the students. The sound of the chattering students came to a halt when the door opened and an exhausted looking blond dragged himself into the classroom. The blond didn't look like he could walk in a straight line, had dark rings around his eyes and could barely keep them open as he wobbled inside. Everyone's eyes followed Naruto as he dragged himself to his assigned seat and climbed into it. Immediately after getting seated the blond's head hit the desk with a loud thud as he let himself collapse onto the hard surface.

Evan walked up to Naruto "you alright? You look horrible," asked the teen with worry. For a moment Naruto didn't say anything and remained motionless, but then he slowly started to turn his head to look at Evan and raised his head slightly. The blond put his hand over his mouth and yawned. "Didn't get much sleep last night," spoke Naruto before letting his head drop back down on the desk with another thud and closed his eyes. Evan shrugged and walked back to his seat as the teacher walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Later that day, during a free period, Naruto was found meditating outside the gym in an attempt to clear his mind while the Xavier students looked at him with worry. "Is he alright?" asked the blue haired Kurt "hard to say; for some reason he didn't get much sleep last night. It could be nightmares or maybe he stayed up watching that midnight movie marathon," replied Evan as the two along with Kitty and a boy with sunglasses named Scott watched the blond.

Naruto opened his eyes and started to fight a tree with punches and kicks getting an audience which has now become a daily thing. The females were blushing while thinking of sinful things to do to Naruto.

Not too far away from Naruto and his audience stood Lance, Fred and Pietro under the shade of a tree while Todd was lying down on a branch in the tree. Lance growled and slammed the side of his fist into the tree "he thinks he's so good," said Lance in anger.

The silver haired teen smirked and brought himself a little closer to Lance's ear "You need to watch your temper their Lance," said Pietro in a hasty voice "can it," replied the brunette as he swung his fist at Pietro as the speedster dodged it at inhuman speeds. "Did we have to try and crush him yesterday? Now there's no way he'd join us," said Fred "yeah, I mean look at all the babes swarming him; if he was with us just think of the possibilities," added Todd as he jumped out of the tree.

**Flashback**

**Xxxxx**

_2 weeks ago-_

The four boys were standing against a wall talking about their experience yesterday with 'The Demon of the Mist' when suddenly Fred spoke "Blondie over there has some nice moves." The other three looked over to where Fred was looking and saw some new student beating up a tree. Lance looked back at Fred and said, "So what, he's still only human. You can squish him like a bug, Pietro would take him out before he knew what hit him, even Toad is more than a match for him and ME… I'd drop a building on him," in a confident voice. Then the boys noticed that he started to get attention from the females and Todd's jaw dropped "hey! How'd he do that?" he asked with his finger pointing at the blond.

The four continued to watch until the blond flipped out of a circle of girls and ran off. Lance and the boys looked at the running blond then looked backed to the girls "What makes him so special? All he did was beat up a tree. I could do that; check it," Todd said as he hopped over to the crowd of young women. "Hey ladies, check out my moves," he said as the pale skinned boy ran his hand through his hair. Todd started to attack the tree, but there was no style involved; the boy's 'moves' were just random punches and kicks. The number of girls paying attention started to thin out. Todd noticing this and roared "and now for my finishing blow!" the boy punched the tree with all his might. Todd screamed out in pain and rolled over on the ground gripping his now damaged fist while his female audience fought the urge to laugh at him.

After the girls left, Todd's friends walked over to the boy. "Nice moves," said Lance as Fred and Pietro openly laughed "shut up," said Todd as he stood up. Lance looked in the direction that the blond guy walked off in and said, "Maybe we should try and bring 'Blondie' into the Brotherhood." Fred looked at him curiously "but you said he's just a human" said the big guy. Lance looked over at him and said, "I know what I said but c'mon with him around we're guaranteed to get more female attention. This group could us it." Pietro snickered "yeah because you three are definitely girl repellents," said the silver haired teen gaining the attention of his buddies "I used to get plenty of dates before I started hanging out with you guys; maybe two chick magnets will balance us out," the speedster finished as he dodged several attempts of physical harm from his listeners throughout his speech with his super speed.

_5 minutes later-_

Lance and his boys spotted the blond doing some meditation "okay there he is. Now all I got to do is convince him to join," said Lance. Todd looked at him and asked, "Why are you the one doing the convincing part again?" as he snatched a fly out of the air with his tongue. Lance looked slightly disturbed "because I'm good at convincing people. Like when I convinced Kitty to help me steal those test answers at my old school," Lance replied. Todd swallowed the bug and looked at Lance "yeah and look at where she is now," Todd shot back. Lance groaned "Look we don't have time to debate this; the next class is going to start soon. So we'll do this my way and remember, let ME do the talking," he said in an angered voice while the ground shook a little before they walked over to Naruto.

**Xxxx**

**End of Flashback**

"Don't look at me I wasn't the one who got my butt handed to me by a human that I could 'drop a building on' in front of a little kitty cat and went all revenge path," said Pietro with the quoted part being said in a tone that mocked Lance while Todd and Fred snickered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Naruto was walking home from school and heard a ruckus coming from a nearby construction zone. Being the nosy person he is the blond decided to investigate; as he was nearing the entrance of the site a man dressed in an orange costume was thrown out of the site through the fencing creating an opening. Then a feral looking man with long dirty blond hair lunged at the man in orange through the opening. The man in orange ran at the feral man with a low stance and grabbed him by the waist and continued dashing back through the hole in the fencing; making it slightly larger as the orange man broke some more of the fencing off with the feral man's back. Naruto quickly entered the site through the opening and sees Scott and Kurt looking at the battle. The costumed man gets pinned by the feral man against a steel pillar by his left arm. The feral man smiles and starts punching the orange man with his right "Logan!" Scott and Kurt scream as the orange man gets punched into a steel pillar making Naruto narrow his eyes. The blond pulls out a dagger and walks over to Scott and Kurt.

Logan broke free by kicking him off with both of his feet, using the steel pillar as leverage. Before the feral man could recover, Logan punched the feral man in the stomach then while he was stunned Logan grabbed the blond man by the hair and pulled taller man's face down into his raised knee. "That all you got, bub," Logan said while his enemy let out a roar, but then noticed Naruto and rushed over; thinking to use him as a hostage. Naruto turned his head and elbowed the man "hey guys; what's up?" asked Naruto looking at Kurt and Scott.

He turns his head to see the taller blond holding his face with both hands in pain "I am sorry; you should probably go the doctor for the pain," said the shorter blond with a seemingly concerned attitude.

"I am Sabertooth!" shouted the man as he brought his fist down to punch Naruto only for the shorter blond to dodge it by ducking and get behind him "rule one of fighting never let you opponent get behind you," said the blond cheerfully. Sabertooth's eyes widened "Secret Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" screamed the shorter blond as he rammed his finger up Sabertooth's rear end, sending him flying.

Naruto looks at Logan "what's up Logan-chan," said the blond causing the man to get a tick mark on his head. Before Logan could retort; Scott spoke up.

"What're you doing here Naruto?" asked Scott as he looked at his friend.

Naruto sighed "I should be asking you three the same question; you should not be fighting in public or else people will be aware that mutants existence," said the blond as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets a few feet away and he blocks a punch by Sabertooth "you got here faster than expected," said the shorter blond as he held the punch with little effort. "You are getting very annoying," said Naruto as he tossed Sabertooth with one hand shocking his friends. The feral man went sailing into the side of a bulldozer and hit the floor with a thud.

The shorter blond sighs "let try a new game; one hand behind my back," said Naruto as he narrow his eyes and puts his left arm behind his back.

The taller blond picked himself up from the floor "you are dead!" shouted Sabertooth as he ran at Naruto.

"Say that after landing a hit," said Naruto as he catches Sabertooth's punch with one hand and spin kicks him away.

Naruto toke out his dagger and threw it at Sabertooth, but the metal weapon stopped in the air. Naruto watched as the dagger just floated in the air before shifting his eyes to a man in red body suit and purple cape "well well another gifted individual. You have control over magnetism" the blond said as he looked back to his floating dagger "a terrifying skill if trained to a certain level," he finished.

The man floats over to the blond "you are stronger then you showed; but be warned you have made a powerful enemy today," he said as he tries to intimidate Naruto.

Naruto blinks "why wait," said the blond as he smirks challenging the man.

"My name is Magneto; I would like to know my adversary's name," he said.

"Namikaze Naruto and just so you know I'm not even trying. Let me show you what I am capable of at thirty percent," said the blond as the air became heavy making Magneto tremble slightly and Logan sweat. "This is known as killing intent; it was used by warriors long ago to make the enemy to see their own death," said the blond.

Naruto releases it "You still think you can take me young man," said Naruto with a smirk earning confused looks of all those present.

Magneto's eyes narrow "I am older then you **boy**," said the master of magnetism as he saw Naruto smirk.

Naruto releases his killing intent once more, but this time on a much smaller scale "keep thinking that; it'll make it more interesting when you see my real power and experience kid," said the blond with a whisper as the man eyes widen. "I will face you another time Namikaze," said Magneto shaken. The caped man glanced at Sabertooth "Sabertooth let's go we have wasted enough time here," said the man as a giant metal sphere appeared from the sky and landed next to the feral man and opened up. Sabertooth climbed into it and it closed as soon as he entered the metal sphere; Magneto and the sphere flew away and soon disappeared into the sky.

"I've seen bigger and so has my former girlfriend," said Naruto as he walks over to Logan.

Logan growls "why did you interfere," he snarled.

"Simple he attacked me and I defended myself," said the blond as he locked eyes with the man.

The orange clad man looked over at a dented bulldozer "were you trying when we sparred?" asked Logan.

"No; I was holding back because I was not going for kill shot and it was just a spar," said the blond with a sigh.

The four made their way to the mansion and Naruto smiled as he saw Ororo "how are you Mrs. O?" asked Naruto with a wink.

"I am good Naruto," she said with a smile as Logan walked to Charles "we need to talk about Naruto," said Logan as the man rolls up.

"It seems like I made myself a target of the one known as 'Magneto'," said the blond getting a look from Charles.

"We need to talk," said Charles calmly as Naruto walks behind the telepath with Logan and Ororo. They get to the study and the three get situated in very comfortable chairs with Charles behind his desk "alright drop that fake look," said Charles.

Naruto sighs and his smiles drop shocking Logan to his core "_what?_" thought Logan

Naruto eyes have the look of a soldier who has lost his purpose. "Mr. Namikaze; how old are you really?" asked the telepath.

"How many years do you think I have?" asked the blond with a tired look.

"From what I could gather when you let some of defenses in your mind drop Five hundred years," said Charles.

Naruto sigh "add another thousand and eighteen years and you got the age I am at now," said the blond shocking Logan and Ororo

"How are you that old; it's not humanly possible," said Logan with a shocked look.

"My family blood allows me age much slower on top of that I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, I had demon sealed in me when I was born to save the village I was part of," said the blond.

"I will share some of my past if you want," said Naruto as Charles beckons Naruto to continue.

"It started when I was born," the blond began.

End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

I am going to make the next chapter his flashback of minor stuff not his whole life cause that is a waste of time. I will have small test with Naruto. I have his opponents already in mind

Beta'd by: SunglassesSkull


	4. The truth

The Fox and the Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

The truth

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback Narrative**

Xx

"On October 1Oth my mother, the pervious Kyuubi container, Kushina Uzumaki went into labor while pregnant with me. Female containers are vulnerable during child birth because the seal, containing the tailed-beast, weakens during this process. My father; the leader of the village reinforced the seal so the fox could not escape. Things did not work out the way he wished them to; a man with a mask managed to kill the ANBU guard then take me hostage just as I was born.

He released the fox and all hell broke loose," echoed the voice of the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End Flashback Narrative**

"Maybe I should show you instead of that fateful day," said the blond as he goes through some hand-seals and the room changes to a bird's eye view of a village. All present looked down at the village from the sky, it appeared that they were flying, but everyone still felt the ground under their feet or chair. "This is an illusion, or genjutsu as we used to call it in the old days, nothing you see here is physical. What you are about to see are the events surrounding my birth," spoke Naruto as the three nodded. Suddenly, the four of them flew downwards and were about to crash into a building when instead they phased straight through it, unharmed.

Now closer to the village, the three mutants saw a battle and were flabbergasted by the destruction it wrought. Ninja after ninja fell in battle and Naruto turns to face the mutants "we have more important battle to head to," spoke the blond as a ninja passed through his body. The four float to a different setting and saw a blond haired man, which looked similar to Naruto, in battle with a masked individual.

"This is my father Minato Namikaze and he is currently fighting the man responsible for the attack," spoke Naruto as Minato teleports and slams an attack into the man who evaded it by becoming intangible. The attack was merely a ploy and Minato slaps a seal on the man's body making him lose control of the Kyuubi.

**P.O.V. of the people of the past**

"_I have to get out of here_," thought the masked man as he warped away, leaving Minato to deal with an enraged Kyuubi.

Minato stared down the giant fox as he went through some hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" the man screamed as a large puff of white smoke appeared around him. Minato soon reappeared on the head of a giant toad with an infant in his arm. The Kyuubi sees Minato and lunged at the man only to be pushed back by the toad. The toad and the fox continue to wrestle before a set of glowing chains appears out of nowhere to restrain the later. Minato sees his wife holding the fox with her chakra chains as he jumped down near her and placed the infant Naruto on the ground and forms a seal around him "you will be seen as a hero my son," said Minato with a soft smile.

"Minato watch out!" shouted Kushina as the Kyuubi tries to pierce the baby only for Kushina and Minato to act as human shields. Minato goes through a few more hand seals "Shika Fuin," Minato said as a grim looking figure appeared. The fox screamed as his soul was pulled out by the grim looking figure and the lives of the two parents ended as sacrifices to perform the jutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End P.O.V.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene vanished as the room shifted back to Xavier's study. Naruto's eyes looked down as both teachers and Charles looked at the blond "the people of the village were supposed to see me as a hero. However the village suffered heavy losses and needed to vent; who better then the container of the beast that did the deed. It was worse on my birthday because mobs would form for their annual demon hunt," said the blond.

"How can people be so cruel?" asked Ororo with a hand over her mouth as Naruto patted her on the shoulder. Ororo turned and hugged the blond making him blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I become a ninja of the village and did many missions till I became jounin sensei of an elite ninja team. However after I got back from a mission with my genin team the council came up with trumped up charges and had me banished despite the Shinobi opposing it.

I went to train with several of my many allies and due to the treatment my home village had given me many villages pulled out of the alliance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In time I built my own village and had all the alliances of Konoha transferred to my village and I was awarded, the title of shadow.

A few years later the masked man, who initiated the Kyuubi attack, declared the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War in order to capture me and another container. The six great villages formed an alliance and I was picked as the Supreme Commander of the Shinobi Alliance at 17 years.

The battles were fierce and his ally resurrected former ninja to battle us. He then killed the masked man known as Tobi after he revived the Sage of Six Paths, the one who invented Ninjutsu as well as his sons.

The Sage defeated the other five Kages in battle and I had to face him down alone. I would have lost if the man named Kabuto didn't take over the ninja's body making him mortal and able to die. I killed the ninja and released his soul winning the war. The cost however was too high as all wars are.

Over a thousand ninja were killed but we had to grieve and prepared a memorial service to remember those who died," said Naruto as he finished the long tale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looked at the blond "my respect for you has grown for what you have gone through," said the man.

Ororo hugged Naruto and kissed him on the check "that was for you and what you suffered," she said as Charles leaned forward.

"I know you can take Logan, but how about Ororo and Logan at the same time in a spar. I must admit I'm a bit curious of the capabilities that someone like you can exhibit in combat," said Charles.

Naruto smiles "if they agree," said the blond as both teacher nod their heads.

"Very well, the students will watch the battle and Naruto only martial arts," said Xavier as he rolled to the doorway making Naruto nod his head.

Naruto followed the man along with Logan and Ororo "I agree most of my jutsu tend to be for kill shots or too destructive; so let's get to it," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a room called the 'danger room' Naruto stood in front of his sparring opponents in his school cloths while they were in their uniforms. On the observatory deck the students and Charles were ready to watch the battle.

Charles got to the mic "begin," he said as Naruto rushes Logan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Logan puts up his guard as Naruto goes for a punch, but when the man goes to grab the blond's arm he is shocked to see his hands pass through an after image before Naruto appeared again to deliver a successful punch.

Logan was sent back by the force of the punch as Ororo snaps her finger forming a hurricane heading towards Naruto as he charges at the attack, shocking all present parties with this action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the observatory the students were shocked "professor? Was that a mutant ability?" asked Scott as everyone looked at Charles.

"It was pure speed; from what I've been told Naruto has trained his body to the point where he can form after image from just pure speed," the telepath enlightened the students as they turned back to the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Naruto just dodged a bolt of lightning from Ororo followed by a claw from Logan. He grabbed Logan wrist and threw him into the wall making a dent. The moment Logan hit the wall Naruto got sent back by a bolt of lightning and was sent hurdling to a different wall, but flipped and landed on the wall with his feet. The blond ran on the side of the wall towards Ororo and leapt at her when it started to hail and ice up encasing Naruto in sub zero temperatures an inch from hitting the dark skinned woman.

Ororo flew upwards and begins channeling lightening as the blond broke out of the ice from Naruto heating it up with chakra causing it to melt enough for him to pull it off. He shivers "that was close," said the blond as Logan gets back up and metal claws shoot out of his fists. Naruto looked back and forth between his opponents.

Naruto jumped upwards, at a speed and height impossible for a normal human, at Ororo who fired a bolt of lightning at the blond only for it to pass through another after image. Naruto then reappeared behind her chopping her on the back of her neck, knocking her out and causing her to plummet towards the ground. Naruto quickly caught her in his arms and with a flip, landed on his feet.

After setting Ororo down, Naruto disappeared as Logan tried to stab him with his claws only to hit yet another after image. The man snarled "That trick is getting real old, real…," said Logan when he was interrupted by a kick from Naruto that sent the man in the air; the blond jumped up above Logan and kicks him back down with a heel to the solar plexus, knocking him out.

Naruto landed and bowed to his fallen opponents as Charles rolls up with the students following behind him. "So why did you take Ororo out first?" asked Charles.

Naruto sighs "she was the larger threat due to her power and range. I knew if I took her out Logan would be unable to fight me without the support he received from Ororo," said the blond evenly.

"So… you saw Auntie O as the greater threat," said Evan as he looked at his aunt.

"She will be up in a minute; Logan might be knocked out for at least an hour," said the blond as he looked at the students "we should get to bed; after all it _is_ a school night," said the blond making the students groan.

Ororo wakes up and walked to Naruto and Charles "what's the plan?" she asked.

Naruto looked at the door that the students were now walking out through "I would like permission to teach them not to rely on their powers or gifts by teach them some fighting styles so they will not be defenseless should their abilities be blocked. I would like to also teach how to survive in the wilderness," said Naruto.

"We will discuss this later in private; why don't you spend the night here and head to school with the others in the morning," said Charles.

Naruto nods his heads as Ororo escorts him to the guest room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Dream

Naruto was walking around a training ground when he saw Itachi "Uzukage-sama; please don't dwell in the past. Live for future," said the Uchiha.

"Hana-chan said the same as you Itachi; if I didn't know better I'd say she put you up to this," said the blond as he looked at looked the Uchiha. Naruto smiled " however both of you are correct; maybe I have been in a pity party for too long and it is time to get out of it," said the blond "Thanks you my friend and comrade," Naruto said with a bow.

"Please Uzukage you should not bow to your soldiers and it is my duty in both this time and the past to always serve you," said Uchiha survivor with a bow.

End Dream

The face of Naruto's sleeping form had a smile as he finally let go of the past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Beta'd by:SunglassesSkull


	5. Magneto and Naruto meeting

The Fox and the Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

Magneto and Naruto meeting

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in class letting his mind wonder "so little Magnus has grown up," thought the blond with a faraway look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback 1935 Germany**

In a small village, a man appeared with a straw hat and black cloak hiding his appearance. As he entered the village he sees several children playing and gives them a small smile until he saw a white haired boy alone on a street corner. The man walks over to the boy and kneels down "child why aren't you playing with the other children?" asked the man.

"They won't let me; they say I'm cursed," said the boy. The man looks at the boy and asks him "what is your name?"

"Max Eisenhardt," said the boy who eyes the man warily. The man smiles "I am Itachi Uchiha; it is a pleasure to meet you," said the man.

"So why do they say your cursed kid?" asked the man as he gave the boy a gentle squeeze.

"I… have been told not to tell anyone," said Max with a defeated sigh.

The man smiles "we all have our secrets," said the man

**End Flashback**

In the principal's office the brown haired principle sat at her desk signing some papers when her pen suddenly flew out of her hand and into the hand of an armored silhouette in the shadows. "Mystique I want you to arrange a meeting between the boy called Naruto Namikaze and I. Approach him discreetly; be warned, he will not be fooled by your shape shifting," said the man.

"Why the sudden interest in the boy?" asked the brown haired woman.

"I might have met him before and he may have saved my life in Warsaw ghetto; but I want to make sure that he is the man I met all those years ago," said Magneto as the pen levitated back to the brunette.

"Yes Magneto," said the brown haired female.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Gym, Naruto and several other students were lined up side by side as the Coach paced in front of them "we're going to play soccer; Jean and Naruto will be the captains," spoke the coach before blowing his whistle.

The game was close but Jean's team won with a last minute goal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

After school, Naruto was heading home when he was approached by a female with blonde hair and short skirt "may I help you miss?" asked Naruto.

"I would like to talk and friend of mine would love to meet with you," she said as Naruto heads to an alley with the female following.

"Drop the disguise, shape shifter," said Naruto with narrowed eyes.

The female shift to a blue skinned red head "you are skilled; I admit I had my doubts when _he_ said you wouldn't be fooled by shape shifting," said the woman as the blond takes a stance showing that he is relaxed, but ready to strike at any moment.

"So I have heard; who want to meet with me?" asked the blond already having an idea who '_he_'is.

"Magneto at this address," said the woman as she hands him a note.

"Very well," said the blond as he walks away. Mystique shifts into the form a crow and flies off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of an old looking house looking at the note to confirm the address before nodding in confirmation. The blond made his way up the beat up stairs and into the house; as soon as Naruto stepped inside, the door slammed shut and the sound of a lock clicking was heard. "So glad that you could grace me with your presence, old friend," said a deep voice coming from another room. Naruto walked through the house and saw a white haired man dressed in a red body suit sitting at the dining room table with a red helmet resting on the table.

Naruto looks at the man and in German said "Max it has been a while kid" in Itachi's voice.

"You age gracefully Itachi," said the man.

Naruto sees two men in the back ground "who are your men?" asked Naruto.

"Colossus and Gambit," said the man as a young man of metal walked out followed by a man with brown hair.

Naruto and the other two pull out a few chairs and joins Magneto at the table "what happened to that little kid I helped escape from the Nazis? You used to be such a kind child," said the blond.

"I was captured after you helped me and my family escape from the Nazis," said Magneto.

Naruto sighed "that is a shame; however you are becoming your own worst enemy Max," said the blond as he narrowed his eyes.

"You have seen the horror of humans," said the armored man.

"Both sides are capable of great evil Magnus; it's how we proceed from there that determines if we become casualties of our own hatred," said Naruto.

"So you won't join me my cause?" asked Magneto with a disappointed sigh. Naruto stands "I do sympathize with you Magneto but your methods are just as horrible as Hitler's. You are trading one evil for another," said Naruto "is that all you wished to discuss?" asked the blond as he got up, turned around and headed for the door.

"Why turn your back with no worry of attack?" asked Magneto as he followed the blond.

"Because if you do attack me I will make what I did to the Panzer platoon pale to what I will do to you if you work up the nerve to attack me," said the blond using a small burst of killing intent as he reached the door. Magneto waves his hand and the clicking of the door unlocking was heard before Naruto opened it. He turns his head before leaving "if you decide to stop acting like a terrorist then we will talk," said the blond as he heads out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Magneto sits down in a nearby chair as Colossus and Gambit with the later holding his helmet walk into the room "Lord Magneto, what did he do to a Panzer platoon?" asked the big man.

"It was not A platoon, he played it down with the number, it was a division of Panzers and infantry; the soldiers along with the Panzer tanks were wiped out every single one of them," said Magneto.

The two men were wide-eyed "It was during the defense of an allied base; from what I heard of the Nazis at the camp five-hundred identical warriors charged the infantry as one man took on the twenty Panzer. The camp that I was in was in lock down from the battle due to the paranoia of a counter attack," said Magneto as he stood up and Gambit handed him his helmet. After placing it on his head, he looks at his two underlings with a serious face. "Do not engage that man; he will kill you," said Magneto shocking his two guards with the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto headed to the mansion as he thought about the little boy he saved those many years ago. When he arrived at the mansion, he sees Logan washing his bike "I need to talk to Charles," said Naruto in a serious tone as the man looked up at him.

Logan throws his rag into a nearby bucket and gestures Naruto to follow him. They soon find the professor in his study talking to Ororo. The two halt their conversation as Naruto and Logan enter the room "I apologize for the interruption, but I have to start training the X-men; Max or as you know him, Magnus is preparing for war," said the blond with his eyes closed.

"How do you know Magneto?" asked Charles with a critical look.

"I helped him escape from Germy during Hitler's reign. He will not fight me because he knows he can't beat me. I just got back from a meeting with him; I could not persuade him to go another route of protecting mutants," said the blond

"I have decided to let you train them in physical combat and survival as of this morning, but now you made it necessary," said Charles

Naruto bowed "thank you Charles. Can I use the danger room to train?" asked the blond as Charles nodded his head and looked at Ororo who picks up the unspoken message before gesturing Naruto to follow her to the danger room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Soon the two stood in the danger room and before Ororo makes her way to the observation deck the blond turned to her and said "Ororo set it on the highest difficulty."

The female nodded and made the changes as soon as she reached the control room. The changes were immediate as the Danger Room became a forest with a Japanese style fortress. "Alright the objective of this mission is to get to the top of the fortress," said Ororo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Naruto hopped through the forest trees dodging various projectiles thrown by enemies. In almost no time he reached a clearing in front of the fortress and his several followers jumped between the blond and the main building. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and took out several opponents that stood between him and his goal.

The blond jumped up and ran up the side of the building until he reached the window to the top floor and busts through it. With the objective met, the simulator ends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"How was that!?" screamed Naruto as Ororo looked at her watch "new record," she said.

Ororo made her way down to the danger room "so when are you going to start with the training of the students?" she asked.

"Next weekend, I need to set up some plans," said the blond as the two walk out. They see Logan leaning against a wall "hey beat you record," said Naruto

"You got lucky," he said with a grunt as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx


	6. Teamwork issue

The Fox and the Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

Teamwork issue

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a camp, Naruto was standing in attention with other students when the drill sergeant walked out of a cabin and stood in front of them "this is camp Ironback and till the end, I am your warden," shouted the man "Do you understand!" he shouted.

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" shouted the students as Naruto rolled his eyes catching the man's attention "something bothering you Maggot?" he asked.

"Your loud voice; I did not have my coffee this morning, so please keep it down," said the blond making all the students look at him like he is insane.

"I'm bored so try to at least make this a challenge for me instead of giving me the weak shit you are going to put these pansies through," said the blond in a bored tone.

The Sergeant locks eyes with him "I will keep that in mind," said the man before gazing at the other students.

Lance growled and shoved Scott's shoulder. "Summers, keep your boy on a leash before he gets us all in trouble," said Lance as he glared at the blond.

Naruto sighed as Scott and Lance start to argue and before long the other Xavier kids along with the Brotherhood joined the bickering "Sergeant you better lay down the law; then I would like to talk to you about teamwork training between those two groups," said Naruto as the man nodded his head.

"Alright ladies," said the Sergeant gaining everyone's attention. "I relinquish command to Mr. Namikaze here for your training over teamwork since he asked oh so politely," said the man as Scott and Lance look at a frowning Naruto. Scott's eyes widen "oh shit," said Scott as he sees the look in Naruto eyes.

"What's wrong Summers, scared of your boy?" asked Lance as Naruto grabbed Lances shoulder and makes the brown haired boy look in his eyes "let's get one thing straight Mr. Alvers. I don't like you, but as your commanding officer for the duration of this 'little escapade' I will be fair to everyone," said the blond with a malicious smile at the end making Lance nod in fear.

Naruto grabbed his bag and began walking to the forest. "Everyone, including me, will camp in the wilderness and I will assign partners and bunk mates," said the blond as the other campers grabbed their things and followed.

The group got a mile from the camp "here are the pairs: Lance and Scott are groups one. Pietro and Evans, group two. Kurt and Todd, group three. Rogue, Jean and Kitty can be group 4. Finally I will be with Mr. Fred as group 5. Any questions?" asked Naruto and no one said anything, but most of them did look unhappy with their arrangements.

"No? Good, get your tents set up because you WILL be sharing," said the blond as everyone groaned. Naruto has Fred follow him with some pikes and a tent tarp "Fred you can sleep in the tent since there is no room. I'll be outside," said the blond while Fred thought "_More room for me._"

Fred got the tent up with Naruto's help while the pair of Lace and Scott started to argue. Naruto watches as they struggle to get it up, but when the two along with the other groups set up the tents. "Alright; each groups find their own food and start their own fire. Now divide the jobs," said Naruto as he walks to Fred "Fred you can start the fire. I'll bring back some dead animals," said the blond as he turned to walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After half an hour Naruto gets back to camp with a deer carcass being dragged behind him. "How did you kill that deer," asked Lance as the student's eyes followed the blood stained animal being dragged by Naruto.

The blond dropped the body and lifted the deer's head, showing a slash on its neck "I used a knife and hit one of its vitals; I advise those with weak stomachs or constitutions to look away," said the blond as he pulls out several knives and plops the animal on the ground and starts to skin it causing all the student to look away while some threw up; namely Kitty and Todd. "That's like the grossest thing I've ever seen" said Kitty looking pale. "For once we agree and coming from me that's really saying something," agreed Todd.

After two hours, Naruto grabs the steaks of deer meat and walks to the fire "this is survival; these are usefully skills to learn," said the blond as Fred tended to the fire. "Good job on the fire Fred," said Naruto with a smile and Fred looked up with a smile of his own. The other campers looked over at the meat cooking over the fire on a makeshift skewer "you guys better catch something," said the blond.

"Fred while that is cooking. Let's dig a hole and fill it with some freezing water so we can preserve the leftovers," said the blond as Fred looks at Naruto "we don't want the meat to rot so we need to freeze it in water so it does not get bacteria," said the blond

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The next day Naruto looks at the pairs "now for the start of teamwork training," said the blond as he pulls out several blindfolds as several wagons are next to him with big wheels. "Each member will be either in the wagon or blindfolded pulling the wagon," said Naruto. The one who wins will be in the cabin. The one in last place will sleep out of their tent.

"The one blindfolded will have to rely on their teammate in the wagon to direct him; pick your positions and move to the starting line," said Naruto as he walks to his team mate "Can you pull since you're too heavy for me to pull," said Naruto.

"I am slow," said Fred with a look. Naruto place a hand on the teen shoulder "I have full confidence in you placing third if not better," said the blond with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto," said Fred as he place the blindfold on his eyes and Naruto gets in the wagon.

"Okay we're winning this thing porcupine. I'll let you call the shots _this time_ while I do all the real work and we'll zip pass that finish line in no time," said Pietro in his usual fast talking voice. Evan scowled "No way, we're going to play this fair, no powers. I'll pull while you lay back," said the dark skinned teen while Pietro rolled his eyes "Fine, whatever. Do your whole sense of honor thing and I'll just chill in the wagon," said Pietro before he turned and pointed his finger at Evan "BUT you better not screw this up Daniels."

"So who's going to be in the wagon and who's going to pull?" asked Kurt. "I'll pull; I think I'd hurl again if I have to ride in that thing," said Todd pointing to the wagon, still thinking about the deer butchering from the day before. Kurt just nodded and put on his blindfold.

Scott was sitting on a rock while Lance was standing looking at Naruto as he balled his fist. "Alright Lance you pull and I'll direct you from the wagon," said Scott grabbing the brunette's attention. "And let me do all the work? No, you pull and I direct!" argued Lance while Scott stood up and walked up to him "I don't trust any of you Brotherhood to direct me anywhere," spoke Scott. Lance retaliated by placing his finger on the red-headed boy's chest "well I don't trust any of you X-dweebseither," said Lance as the two continued to argue.

Jean sighed as she heard the bickering of the two boys "alright girls, let's go," said Jean as the blind-folded Rogue and Kitty pulled her to the starting line.

Everyone pulled up at the starting line after it was finally decided that Scott would pull while Lance directed. "Go!" Jean called out and everyone set off pulling their partners.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was proving his expertise in teamwork as Fred was relying on Naruto to be his eyes.

Evan and Pietro were behind. Pietro face-palmed "I knew relying on you was a mistake," said the speedster thinking how fast he could have ended this race if he did things his own way. "Hurry up Daniels we can't let them win. It's a fat ass and some camping nerd!" shouted the silver haired teen.

"Shut up that is my friend you're insulting you dumb ass," said Evans as they started to argue.

Todd and Kurt were working a little like a team in that they weren't arguing while Scott and Lance where arguing constantly and making no head way due to their arguing. As for the girls, Rogue accidently bumped into Kitty and knocked her out with her powers. This caused Rogue to have to pull both her teammates, setting them back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Fred came in first with Kurt and Todd pull up for a second followed by Evan and Pietro with the girls finishing a minute or two later.

Naruto waits for the last team but sighed after twenty minutes passed and still no sign of them "I knew they would not make it," he said as walked back through the course and sees Scott and Lance in a ditch "why the hell… why can't you work as a team?" asked Naruto with a glare.

"Four eyes didn't run fast enough," said Lance as Scott glared at his partner if you can call them that.

"Why did you not warn me of that ditch," Scott shouted as they both trade insults. Naruto walks to a tree and punches it breaking it in half making both of the teens stop "good I got your attention," said Naruto

"You two will learn the hard way," said the blond making both gulp in fear. Naruto disappears and reappears holding a knocked out Jean "Scott kill Lance or Jean dies," said the blond in a cold tone as he throws a knife at Scott's feet.

"I'm making your aware of what can happen on the battle field if you don't work together. One member of your team is captured and taken hostage while the enemy kills the rest of your team members unless you sacrifice your comrade. Soldiers are forced to make tough decisions such as these in war," said the blond.

He releases Jean and snaps his fingers causing her eyes to open. "I have seen it happen to too many good soldiers and that is why it is important to work as a team," said the blond as he stared at the two with his 'soldier eyes'.

"Let's get back to the main camp, I've got a cabin to enjoy," said the blond as he walked away.

Lance, Jean and Scott followed the blond "So that Naruto guy was a mutant all along," said Lance as a statement and not a question. Scott glanced at the brunette and said "not quite." Lance looked confused, but didn't ask any questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto returned to the students as a black jet appears, lands and a ramp opens up. Storm appears on the ramp "A man named Juggernaut attacked the mansion and captured Mystique and Charles," said Ororo.

Naruto turns to the students "all of you will be coming to help," said the blond as they all get on the jet and fly back to the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

_1 hour later_

Logan just got thrown into a wall as a red beam hits the armored man. Naruto enters as he sees the X-men and brotherhood struggling to hold off the man let alone defeat the man.

Ororo was about to jump in when Naruto stops her "they need to fight their own battles if we are not here. If it becomes too dangerous then I will step in," said Naruto. Logan heard this as he climbed back into the room and decided to sit and watch how the kids handle themselves.

Kurt teleported himself and Todd onto the armored man and they undid two latches. The man quickly moved his hands to the helmet in an attempt to snap the latches back, but he was shoved down by Fred. Kitty phased through and undid another latch while Evan shot a bone out of his arm in an attempt to undo another one only for the man to block it with his hands. Pietro zipped by and undid the latch before saying "wow you suck more than I thought, Daniels" before the armored man swung his fist at the silver haired teen and knocked him into a wall and Evan couldn't stop himself from smiling. Scott shot a beam at the armored helmet, but the man once again blocked and snapped two latches into place.

"You can't stop the unstoppable," said the man before Lance made the man lose his balance with a mini quake while Scott fired a few beams to keep him down longer. Evan shot a bony spike at a latch, this time successfully while Rogue touched the downed Pietro and used his speed to undo the final latch. The armored man moved to click the latches back, but got shoved again by Fred causing the helmet to roll off his head allowing Jean to knock him out with a few psychic blasts to his mind.

"Good NOW that is team work," said Naruto as Charles and the female shape shifter walk out.

"Shield will take Cain to a holding cell." said Charles as Naruto looks at him and mouth of 'we need to talk' to the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Naruto was sitting in front of Charles "we need to work on Scott and his teamwork when paired with someone he does not like," said the blond.

Naruto turns to Ororo "Evans needs to be taught as well; not to the same degree that Scott needs it but he does need it," said the blond "both argued with their teammates during a test and a race. Neither will be trained by me until they learn the value of working with someone they don't see eye to eye with," said the blond

"That is my report," said the blond with a sigh. "If they don't learn they will become a danger to the team due to their lack of teamwork," said the blond as he walks out "I will start with their teamwork training tomorrow," he said as he leaves the study.

Charles sighs "we have much to do for the training," said the bald headed man.


	7. Hunted Ninja

The Fox and the Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

Hunted Ninja

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In an underground base, five figures were standing in front of a throne "my assassins are here," said a voice.

"You five are the highest ranked assassins in the world and I have a job that requires all of you to work together," said the voice.

"The target can't be that strong," said a man with throwing sword and dagger. The voice chuckles "not this time Bullseye," said the voice

"The one you are hunting is a legend that destroyed the 33rd German division during the second World War all by himself," said the voice.

A man with a skull mask steps forward "he should be an old man; by now if you say is true," said the man.

"You would be correct if he was a mortal; Taskmaster," said the voice. "He can die if his head is cut off but he won't die by the sands of time," said the voice.

"The target is Namikaze Naruto," said the voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking to school with the X team when he heard a gunshot. Reacting fast he pulled out a pocket knife and deflected the bullet making the students look around "Everyone get to school," said Naruto calmly as he deflects another bullet with his knife.

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them "found you," said the blond as he disappears into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man with a black bodysuit and a mask with a target on it "_where did he go_?" thought the man as he looked around only to find a knife resting on his neck "alright who hired you and who is your target?" asked a chilling voice.

The man tries to look behind him, but can't see the assailant "I don't ask questions and the blond was our target," said the man as Naruto chops him on the neck knocking him out.

Naruto dodges a kick as a man with a skull mask appear followed by a man with a red bodysuit "Deadpool and Taskmaster," said the blond as he gets in a relaxed stance.

"So you must be quite strong; let see you dodges this," said Deadpool as he pulls out two magnums and fire repeated bullets at the blond who flees into the forest.

Naruto looks behind him and gets behind a tree "_let's see the hunter become the hunted_," thought the blond as he blends into the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deadpool was heading through the forest when he was sent back by a gust of wind. He turns his head only to be pinned by several kunai "you know for assassins you guys aren't skilled," said the blond. "_No fair why did Sageof6way have to make him so strong,_" thought Deadpool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taskmaster was walking through the forest "where is that idiot," he thought as he has his guard up. He sees his target standing in front of him "you should have hit me from the shadows," said the assassin.

Naruto shrugs "normally I would but I want to see the many fighting style you have copied," said Naruto as he gets into a stance. Taskmaster mimics it and the two charge each other.

Naruto goes for a sweep, but the assassin jumps over it and tries to kick Naruto only for his leg to be caught and then thrown into a tree by the blond.

Naruto goes for a punch but misses splitting the tree in half by the punch "man if that hits me I am dead," thought Taskmaster as he sent back by a kick coughing up blood from the power of the kick. Taskmaster looks up and sees a punches head right for him before blacking out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Three down and one more to go from what I sense," thought Naruto as he meditates trying the sense the other assassin. Naruto catches a sai in his hand as a black haired woman with a red bodysuit appears "sexy but deadly," said the Naruto as he got up.

The female takes out both sai and charges Naruto who dodges every thrust by the female. He grabs her arms and twists it holding her sai pointed in her back "now for a discussion," said the blond harshly.

"Who hired you?" Naruto asked as he put some pressure on her arm making her flinch.

"All I know is that it was a female," said the female assassin as she glared at the blond.

"How many will come?" he asked

"Five from what I saw. Maybe more," she said

Naruto sighed and chopped her on the neck knocking her out. "Well that leave one assassin unaccounted for," thought the blond as he walks back to the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gets there and sees Logan "we have a problem," said the blond as he looked at the man.

"What happened; why aren't you at school?" asked Logan as he sees some rips in Naruto clothing.

"Someone is hiring assassins to take me out; I took four out already there might be a fifth one from what I got," said the blond as Logan sigh.

"What are you going to do?" asked Logan curious.

"If they come; no one is to interfere; I will face the last assassin," said Naruto as Logan looks at the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In the woods near the mansion a man, with a black robe on, has his hand to his ear as he listens to the conversation. On his back is a Katana with a black handle and bronze guard. "Now I shall have my satisfaction; from our last duel," thought the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_Flashback 1865 Japan_

_Naruto was walking around in Japan, a sword in its sheathe, when he saw a man with black hair block his way sword extended "are you the one known as whirlpool demon?" asked the man._

_Naruto sigh "I am," said the blond as the two stare at each other._

"_I have been hired by my Lord to challenge you to a duel," said the man. "My name is Sanz Mishimuro; I challenge you to a duel," said the man as he puts his hand on his sword and pulls it out as Naruto sighs. Naruto pulls out his saber in quick movements disarms his opponent._

"_Is that all you wished to do?" asked Naruto as the man falls down to one knee as Naruto walks away. When you get stronger you can challenge me again," said the blond as he disappears over the horizon._

_End Flashback_

"I lost my honor due to the mercy he showed me; like him I too age slowly by half of my normal age," thought the man as he grips his saber and jumps down to the ground.

Naruto was sitting in kitchen drinking some tea when he sensed someone in the front lawn "so he is the one that was sent," said the blond as he gets up and pulls out his Katana and walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sees his opponent as Logan and Ororo watch from the window "have you gotten strong Sanz?" asked Naruto as he places his hand on the sword handle.

"I have trained for fifty years since the last defeat you dealt me," said Sanz as the two warriors stare at each other until both unsheathe their blades and charge each other.

Naruto clashes with his enemy as they stare at each other in a sword lock "you have gotten better but; I haven't exactly been sitting on my hands" said the blond as he pushes his enemy and parries the lock and kicks the man back.

Naruto gets into a defensive position as the man charges and goes for a strike, but Naruto blocks it and slashes back forcing the man to jump to avoid the attack. As soon as Sanz lands, Naruto spins quickly and slams his hilt on Sanz's head knocking him back.

Sanz flips and charges again only for every blow from his saber to be blocked by Naruto who flips a small distance and places his sword back into his sheathe. The man charges "this attack is legendary for the speed of the strike," said Naruto as he grasps the handle and quickly unsheathes the blade as the enemy charges.

Unable to stop Sanz charges right into the attack as Naruto stands in one place. Sanz kneels as his sword is cut in three piece "yield," said the blond as he places his sword on the man neck.

"Do it; finish me and restore my honor," said the man as Naruto sighs "no, you never lost your honor Sanz; because of the way you challenged me, I would like to fight you again," said the blond as he sheathes his blade.

"Until then train to overcome your shortcomings," said the blond as the man chuckle.

"Most opponents would never let me live; you however have shown mercy twice. I would aid you in any way you need for besting me twice," said the man.

"Your life is your own. Just get stronger and then we can have a meaningful match," said the blond as the man gets up and bows to Naruto with Naruto doing the same and they part ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the base a man was kneeling "Mi Lady the assassins you hired were bested; how should we proceed?" asked the man.

"We will bide our time and we shall see what comes of the situation," said the female. "If it come to it he shall pay for what he did to me," said the female as she throws a knife at the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

End


	8. Trip Back Home

The Fox and the Mutants

I don't own Naruto or X men

Trip Back Home

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_The Danger Room_

Naruto was standing in front of the students "alright we are going to start your training, but you must pass a test," said the blond as Logan walks down. "Alright I want two groups. Group one will be Jean, Kurt and Evan," said Logan as the three students step forward before Naruto said, "you three will be fighting me." The students nodded before the blond turned to the three remaining students.

"Scott, Rogue and Kitty will be taking on Logan. To pass, all you have to do is take a bell from your enemy," said Naruto as he clips on two bells as does Logan.

"But there are only two bells," said Scott as he looked at both teachers.

Naruto smirked "you are correct; the one who fails to get a bell will be doing everyone else's chores around the mansion," said the blond as the students groaned.

"Ororo split our groups up and change each section of the danger room as well," said the blond as Ororo nodded from the control room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan vs. Scott, Rogue and Kitty

Scott fired a beam at Logan only for him to dodge the attack by rolling forward followed by a punch the gruff man picking the boy up and tossing him away. Kitty appears from below Logan via phasing and tries to grab a bell, but the moment she becomes solid to grab a bell, Logan picks up the girl by the wrist and tosses her into Scott who was just now starting to get back up. Before the two collided Kitty turned her phasing back on and passed through the boy, harmlessly. Scott fired a few more blasts only for Logan to repeatedly dodge with his agility. Since the beginning of the exercise, Rogue has been standing in the same place pondering "_the Professor, Logan and Naruto have always talked to us about team work, but why pit us against each other_," she thought as her eyes widen "_that is it; it's team work, this exercise was always about teamwork_," she thought as Kitty comes flying in her direction after another failed attempt with her phasing. Rogue quickly helps the girl who landed next to her to her feet.

"Kitty we have to work together with Scott; this is about teamwork," said Rouge

"You sure," asked Kitty as Rouge nods her head. "Well like okay," said the brunette as the two watch Logan quickly close the distance between him and Scott before lifting the teenager.

Logan throws Scott next to the girls "Scott teamwork is the real test," said Rouge as Scott eyes widen in realization.

The red-headed teen facepalms "Of course; that's why there are only two bells they were placing us against each other," said Scott as he fires a beam at Logan "go Kitty, Rouge try to sap some of Logan's strength; right now we can't beat him with what we have," said Scott as Rouge nods her head and Scott fire beams at Logan repeatedly.

Kitty gets next to Rouge and puts her hand out "take some of my power so you sneak near him," said Kitty as Rouge takes off her glove and touches Kitty's hand taking her abilities.

While Scott is keeping Logan busy Rogue disappears into the floor, reappears behind the orange clad man and touches his bicep effectively knocking him out. Scott ran forward and quickly undo's the bells from Logan's belt and tosses one to Rouge and the other to Kitty.

Naruto vs. Kurt, Evans and Jean

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt vanished in a plume of smoke only to be kicked in the stomach as he reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto dodges several bone projectiles, but is tripped by Jean's telekinesis. Naruto smiles "_they already passed_," thought the blond as he grabs the winded Kurt lying in front of him and tossed him over the shoulder. Kurt teleported mid flight and reappeared above the blond positioned in a dive kick forcing Naruto to jump out of the way.

Jean tries to grab the bells with her powers but the blond quickly grasps the bells as Kurt dashed forward while Evan approached the blond from behind with a bone pole staff. Kurt tried to sweep the blond off his feet with a kick, but Naruto jumped up into the air. Evan used this opportunity to swing his pole staff at Naruto's head, but hit an after image instead; the blond reappeared to grab the pole staff and toss it along with Evan away. Jean caught Evan with her telekinesis as Kurt was busy dodging a few of Naruto's attacks using his agility. While Kurt kept the blond distracted Evan fired a few spikes, this time in auto-fire. The blond stopped his assault on Kurt to dodge the array of projectiles with sprints and flips as Evan followed the blond with his attack. While Naruto dodged the bone projectiles, Jean grabs the bells with her powers as Naruto smiles "you pass," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of the team "alright does anyone know the purpose of the test?" asked Naruto.

"It was teamwork," said Rouge as Naruto smiles "you are correct Rogue; that was the whole point and you guys passed," said the blond. "We will start training next weekend because we need to reprogram the danger room," said Naruto dismissing the students.

Ororo walks down with Charles in his wheelchair. "You got school tomorrow," said Charles as the students groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Later that night Naruto woke up panting and sweating. Unable to sleep he walks to the balcony that is attached to his room. Seeing the clear sky he sits down and meditates trying to clear his mind. October 10 is in an hour and I will be 18 in this time," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Next morning Naruto saw Ororo and sat down at the table "how did you sleep?" asked Naruto. The woman raised an eye brow "I slept well," said the dark skinned goddess.

"Naruto; you alright?" she asked seeing his slightly tired appearance.

"Did not sleep that good. Glad to hear at least one of us did though," said the blond as he yawned. "I need to borrow the jet," said the blond.

Charles rolls up "why do you need the blackbird?" asked the man.

"I need to head home and make sure everything is alright," said the blond getting a look of confusion from Ororo.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "my country is still there but it is hidden from everyone else unless you can break genjutsu," said Naruto. "It is called Elemental Nation," said the blond.

"I don't see why you can't go, however you must have someone go with you," said Charles as Naruto takes a brief glance at Ororo. "I will tell the school you had a family emergency," said Charles.

"I will take Ororo because she won't start fights needlessly; no offense to Logan," said Naruto.

Ororo nodded her head "oh Ororo; we need to get you a different outfit so you blend in," said the blond.

Ororo walks away to get ready as Naruto turns to Charles "I had a dream of war in my homeland; just want to make sure everything is alright," said the blond with a sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles watched the two of them climb up the ramp and in moments the ramp closes."Be careful," the telepath said to himself as he heard the engines start up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting in the copilot's seat with Ororo in the pilot's "Ororo; I uploaded the coordinates by the Bermuda Triangle. When we get there I will get us in," said the blond as the jet takes off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the mansion Logan walked into the docking bay to see Charles staring at where the Black Bird used to be "where did Ororo and Naruto go?" he asked.

"He said he was going to his homeland with Ororo to make sure everything is alright," said Charles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the location and Naruto put his hand in a symbol "Kai," said the blond as a big land mass appeared. Naruto looked at the forest "take us to that forest and land in the clearing over there," said the blond, pointing at an empty field. The Jet landed in the Forest and the two got out and walked to a village "welcome to the Village hidden in the Leaves," said the blond as a kunai sails past his cheek. Naruto looks around "you should hide better ANBU," said the blond as three ANBU appear.

"You should not have comeback; Uzukage-sama," said the ANBU with regret in his voice.

Naruto eyes them "what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Not here; follow us to our base," said the ANBU as he jumps into the trees with Naruto scooping up Ororo and taking after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They head out of the forest to the Land of Rivers and sees a fortress with many Shinobi injured and few healthy "_what the hell is going on, is it another war_," thought the blond as he and Ororo are escorted to a room with a man sitting in a chair. The man had one eye covered and the other was white.

"Uzukage-dono; it is good that you came," said the man as he stands up reveling a white battle armor and a tired look.

"What happened to this nation?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Cole Hyuga leader of the resistance and current clan head," said the man. After you left three hundred years ago to wander the world outside our boundaries, a ninja came and killed all of the Kages and usurped their power," said the man.

"Who is this ninja?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Kabuto Yakushi," said the man making Naruto eyes widen.

"How did he survive after the war?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"He takes over the bodies of people with bloodlines. His soul defeats the soul of the body he conquers so he has the potential to live for eternity. His second is you former teammate Sakura Haruno who found a way to became eternally young by sealing the eight demons in her body and keep them from resisting," said Cole.

Naruto growled "Sakura was unaccounted for; I thought she was used as a sacrifice for impure resurrection; Kabuto is the main problem due to his strength and skills," said the blond.

The man notices Ororo "who is she?" asked Cole.

"Ororo Munro; she is bloodline user," said the blond as the man eyes her "there is more then you are sharing, but we have not earned your full trust so you can keep your info," said Cole as he smiles "it's good to meet you," said Cole.

"It is good to be here," said the female mutant as she looks at the ninjas who seem to be desperate.

"I would like to make a request Uzukage-sama; can you help us in our time of need against this dictator and his right hand enforcer?" asked Cole.

Naruto sighs "I came here to prevent a war, but I will end it," he said as he turns to Ororo. "You can stay here or you can leave but these are my people and I will help them," said Naruto with a sigh.

"I will stay and help, but we need the rest of the team," said Ororo as Naruto nods his head.

"Normal you will need someone who can break Genjutsu, but if you want we have a device that can do it really quick so non shinobi can enter."

"Ororo head back to the school and get Logan to help us that all who we need," said Naruto as Ororo takes the box and gets back to the jet and flies off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the institute Charles was listening to Ororo "why only Logan?" asked the telepath.

"Because I have taken a life and he doesn't want the student to bloody their hands; their too young," said Logan as he walks in uniform.

"Let's go; we got a friend to assist," said Logan as they get on the jet and fly back to a battle field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: Start of the homecoming arc I am going not cannon totally because I lose interest. I am making Sakura a villain because I forgot to write her death so I thought I would use her. I like Kabuto as a character so I brought him back. Sakura will not totally suck cause of the demons she conquered.


End file.
